


Tony's surprise

by Halebop



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom Pepper Potts, F/M, M/M, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Multi, Pepper and Tony being the king and queen of communication and healthy sexual life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony is in the middle, also Steve is super into Tony oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: In their marriage, Tony and Pepper have tried many things, but they still have a lot left to try. And they are very eager to try them.So when Tony wakes up naked and bound in an unknown location and hears Pepper's unmistakable heels clacking on the floor, he shivers in anticipation. Tonight promises to be a good night.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Tony's surprise

Consensual drug use is something Tony has always wanted to try, but that Pepper has always refused. And it make sense since what Tony meant by that was "I give you my consent to, once, drug me without my knowledge with something that will take me out one hour, so I would wake up bound and gagged in an unknown location and then get fucked by you to one ounce of my life".

Pepper knows there are too many dangerous factors, the first being that her husband is a recovering addict, and the potential trigger it could cause is, to put it mildly, worrying. There is also the "finding a remote location", the "gagging and tying up someone unconscious" that is incredibly hard since unconscious people are as un-cooperative as it can get, and the "coming up with a scenario that doesn't disappoint after that", though this last one she hasn't shared with Tony since that would mean accepting even the idea and she refuses it. Tony has had a lot, _a lot_ of ideas for their games, and she probably had as many. They tried almost all of them; on their list remains only "outdoor sex" (they still haven't figured out where to have it so it wouldn't be indecent exposure), "public sex" (they are still working on the "how"), "inviting third person" (working on the "who"), and the extra special "inviting Steve Rogers" that Tony is pushing since some time, half for laugh and half serious. All of those, Pepper is okay to do them. Enthusiastically wants to do some. It's the drugs, she's fiercely against anything that could make him fall again.

This is why Tony is really surprised to wake up in a dark room when the last thing he remember is finishing up his smoothie.

He tries to roll over only to find out his hands are tied on his back, and that his torso and feet are bound, to the side of the... weird, plastic, soft bench that is as large as his torso and on which he's been positioned on, face down. He would be very afraid if it wasn't for two things.

One, he's naked. His dick is trapped under him, his ass is very exposed and he's unable to move, which after years living with Pepper, he came to associate with good time to come.

Two, he hears Pepper's heels clacking on the floor. God, he could recognise this sound anywhere. It makes him go pliant instantly, thanks Pavlov. She's walking closer, the sound reverberating in the big and high room they seem to be in. It's still way too dark for him to see her, much more see his surroundings. The heels clac, clac closer. So, so slowly. She doesn't talk, doesn't stop her pace, she just gets closer. Always closer. Goosebumps starts to cover Tony's entire body, spreading as the heels sounds get closer, and by the time she reaches him he's so electric he's ready for whatever she wants.

\- Tony, look at what you made me do, her voice cuts the silence.

Every metal has a point of melting. Iron is at about 1802 degree Kelvin. Ironman's one, instead, is this stern and soft tone.

If he could purr, he would. Her heels walk slowly around him, circling him, entrapping him. She doesn't touch him, not even a brush of finger, but her voice caresses his back and leaves electric trails traveling up and down his entire body.

\- You made me go to all the trouble of finding a drug that won't cause any damage to you, she says, walking slowly around him. I had to find a chemist discreet enough not to ask what I would use that for. You made me work a lot for this, Tony.

A shiver runs up his spine.

She stops in front of him, her heels going deadly silent. Their faint echo reverberates in the immense room. Even if he can't see her, he can feel her well enough. She reaches down and the wedding ring on her hand clicks against a glass; Tony can hear the water when she gets it close to his lips.

\- She said you might feel a very dry mouth, so open up.

He obeys, and oh his mouth was very dry indeed. When he finishes to drink, she takes the glass away but doesn't wipe his mouth. She hasn't touched him at all. He's exposed, naked in a big, dark room and she hasn't touched him yet. His dick is widely awake.

Pepper hasn't moved. Tony can tell she's looking at him, but he can't see her, can't touch her, can't do anything. She's torturing him by her mere presence. He loves her so much. There is some movement, the tiniest "clic" ever, and a glowing dick suddenly appears in front of him. A glowing blue dick. Attached to Pepper. Its glow enrobes Pepper and her pale skin, and she's wearing laces, she's wearing a maddening dark lace bra and some lingerie around her strap-on and Tony wants nothing more than to rip them with his mouth. But there's Pepper expression.

\- You made me do a lot of work, Tony. So, you better make it worth my while.

She kneels again. Her faintly illuminated face is head to head with Tony's.

\- Before I give you anything, I'm going to take. I'm going to take my time, I'm going to take your body, and I'm going to take your ass. And there is nothing you can do to stop me.

She stands up, and starts slowly circling him again. Her heels clacs on the floor, he can follow her movement through them. They clacs on his right side. She doesn't stop. Behind him. Her pace stays regular. On his left side. He feels sweat forming on his back. Pepper might not look like it but she can blow smacks like no one, and her hits cut, sting, burn. She is going to hit him, he knows that; he just doesn't know when. Her heels stop, then slowly clac on the other direction. She hasn't passed in front of him. She's still walking, slowly. When is she going to hit? His skin waits, he shivers in anticipation, he doesn't know which muscles to contract to soften her blows; she can be anywhere in less than a fraction of a second, and Tony fears it so much; but she's nowhere, and it's so much worse. He's sweating. His skin is slowly going on fire, he just needs to know, he needs the first blow to land, he just can't take the wait anymore, he literally can't... but he does, as always. He always does what Pepper want.

She walks behind him. And very, very lightly, she brushes his waist with the tip of her finger.

His reaction is immediate, a violent shake and a sigh so desperate he doesn't recognise his own voice. Lightning irradiates from where she touched him, burning and contracting him, setting his skin is on fire. But Pepper keeps walking slowly around him.

Where. Where is she gonna touch next. Is it even gonna be a touch, or is she gonna hit ? Tony can't see her, he can't move, the line she traced on his waist is marked as clearly as if she would have cut him open. She could touch anywhere. He can't know, he's electric, every hair on his body is standing. She brushes his left shoulder blade.

His body jerks up but he's tied up, his bounds rattles, and the sigh he lets out is closer to a moan than anything else. His dick is desperately frictionless; he's pretty sure he's leaking on the plastic of his weird bench, but he can't do anything about it, and Pepper sure doesn't look like she's paying it any mind. She keeps walking. Clac. Clac. Clac.

Tony is panting. He alternates between closing his eyes shut to brace himself for the next touch, and opening them to breathe a little. Now that Pepper's new toy is on and that he got used to the obscurity, he can see his surrounding, and he can recognise... the gym? It's the gym of the compound, it totally is. That would explain his bench, actually. It must be one of those padded benches meant to be jumped over or something; but just as his mind is about to derail, her voice interrupts him.

\- It took me a while to arrange a whole night here, without anyone to interrupt, she says as if she's reading his mind. Now, would you be so kind as to close your eyes? I have a blindfold here, don't make me use it.

His eyes shut back immediately. He doesn't know if it's best or worst, to have his senses be taken away, and he settles on five percent worse. Which, of course, he loves. He can feel her touches as if they are marked with hot metal on his skin; he's heating up, he can't move a damn muscle, and Pepper is just restless. She just walks, her heels clacking and reverberating, and he can do nothing about it.

Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. A caress on his left buttcheek. It burns more than a blow, sparks more than an electrocution. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. A finger tracing the side of his ribcage. His whole body tries to spasm but he's kept immobile. His eyes are still shut, terribly, terribly shut. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. What is she going to do ? Clac. Clac. Clac. His body burns. Clac. Clac. Clac. Clac. A feather-like feeling of three fingers on his left shoulder blade cut him deeper than knives.

It keeps going, for time and time and times again, and Tony loses any sense of time or reality. She spares him no part, even his legs and arms get the horrible torture of gentle, light touches. Soon (or not, he can't tell), his whole skin feels covered in hot coal, his stomach is covered in a pool of precome, and nothing exist out of her heels and her fingers. And her mouth, which is now close to his ears:

\- Are you warmed up yet? she asks, sweeter than honey.

He furiously nods. Anything, he needs anything, right now, he needs it...

But she grabs his hair and yank his head upward.

\- I haven't gagged you yet, so use your words.

\- Yes ! he cries out.

His words echo on the big empty wall when his head fall back down.

And that's when the blows begin.

The first is on his right asscheek. It slaps and reverbs and Tony gasps and sighs, and the burn, the burn is clear and defined and saves him from the electricity of the rest of his skin. The second is on the back of his leg, a new sigh escape him, and he can't restraint his moan. She keeps turning around him, her heels still clacs, but she's slapping his ass now, slapping it and dragging her nails down his spine and hitting some more; and soon Tony is openly moaning for each blow, tears rolling down his cheeks, sweat rolling down his back.

Pepper's heels stop behind him. She holds his waist with her right hand and drags her left nails down his body again, ending with a slap on his ass. His back arches and whole body jerks, but she's holding him, her bounds are holding him, he can't do anything but moan and cry out in the empty room they're in.

Pepper's hand gets gentler. Her palm starts to travels up and down his back, easing the pain, easing the burning and the lighting and the tornado his body has become. She's almost massaging: his neck, his shoulder blades, along his ribs, the small of his back, the waist, the ass. She kneads it, almost pushes apart, tests the ring of muscles. Tony whimpers, a plea, a begging.

\- That's good, Tony. You're doing amazing.

Tears are rolling from his eyes but he doesn't even know why anymore. He's pretty sure he's begging, but he's letting her do, he can't do anything but letting her have full control of him. Her hands leave him for only a moment and when they come back, they are coated in cold lube, a blessing against his reddened skin. She pushes against the rim, just testing. He's leaking, he just needs her, he needs anything...

\- You're perfect, Tony, you're beautiful. Relax for me, you can do it, I know you can.

He does his best, and she pushes inside. One knuckle. He cries out. She turns it around, pushes lightly the muscles, soon can enter another knuckle. More cold lube, it's better, it's worst, he doesn't know, just needs her. He relaxes, she works, she can enter a second finger. He gasps, but she twists her wrist and he moan. She keeps and keeps on working him open, slowly, at his rhythm, and he wants nothing more to rocks back on her hand but he's bound and held, and he can't do anything but squirm. He doesn't realise he's begging before Pepper bend herself over him and whisper in her ear:

\- Shh, don't make me take away your speaking privilege.

Three fingers are now working him open, but just the rim, never getting deeper, never giving him what he wants, what he needs, what his now silent begging asks for. He's covered in sweat, droplets falling on the floor, he wants to push and rock, but no matter how desperate his movements are, Pepper holds him and denies him. He can't help but beg, rock; when she takes back her three fingers, he gasps as if she had taken him the air from his lungs.

And then, she enters him.

Her dick is big, rigged, and stretches Tony's inside more than he was prepared for. He gasps, is out of air, but it soon becomes a moan as she keeps pushing, slowly, continually, until she's fully sheathed into him. For two horrible, terrible seconds for Tony, she doesn't move. Just as he's about to cry, she moves out. Then in again. She's slow, very, deliberately slow. His insides are stretched, pushed around her, in a maddening, exquisite pain that makes his dick throbs more. Her heels clacs as she adjusts her position. Out, then in again, less slowly. He cries, he moans, he doesn't know anymore. Out, then in again, quicker. She's speeding up the pace. Out, in, out, in; his mind is such a mishmash of sounds and letters that he doesn't know if what he's saying are even words. But Pepper, as always, knows, and she's talking in his ears again.

\- I told you not to speak. What should be done about that?

\- If you have a gag, that might be the only way to shut me, Tony (more or less) manages to get out before a particularly powerful trust cuts his air.

Pepper grabs a fistful of his hair and forces him to look up.

\- Oh, you will shut up alright, she growls, sending him shivers all over and making him contract around her big, stretching dick. Keep your eyes closed.

He obeys but seconds later a piece of clothes is placed on his eyes, and she let go of his hair to secure it in place. And then she asks, way softer:

\- Do you trust me ?

She stopped moving. That's important. Code that something not explicitly decided beforehand will happen, or will be shut off if he doesn't want to. But the thing is, he always trusts her. Always.

He nods, and she kisses him on the back.

\- Then open up, she says, as softly.

Obediently, he opens his mouth. Pepper has gone back to slow, treacherous thrusts, so he's not sure how she might get his gag. Instants before he asks her, something touches his lips.

Both lips. At the same time. It's big.

And the thing is pushing. It now touches his tongue. It stretches his lips, and it pushes, and it's long, very long. It's not a ball. It pushes slowly, until it fills all his mouth, until it touches his throat. It's a dildo. A large and long dildo. A warm, fleshy dildo.

...oh.

It's not a dildo. An actual dick is in his mouth, the dick of someone he doesn't know. And that is both terrifying and... arousing. It's pleasing, the simple act of pleasing, without even knowing who. But Tony trust Pepper. He opens wider and he tries to move his tongue, and he's rewarded with a deep grunt. The person isn't moving; the dick in his mouth is very, very big, but clean, and the skin smells good. So, Tony works his tongue again, and start slowly bobbing his head. He hears two sighs of relief.

\- Thank you, Tony, Pepper says, a palm on his back.

\- Yeah, thanks Tony, Steve Rogers' voice adds with a smile.

Tony's mind goes something like "hghthgththgt".

He's got Captain America's dick in his mouth. A tiny portion of his mind is occupied to register that Steve's dick is bigger than what he predicted, which is impressive because Tony's predictions were really generous; the rest of his mind starts to focus on the movement of his head, of his tongue, everything he can do to please the Cap. But the problem with this plan is that Pepper is back at it with her quick pace, her powerful thrusts, and by habits she knows where to hit to get Tony to see stars. And as for everything, she's very good. And very, very strong. Her thrusts make the bench rattle on the floor, fill him to the brim, slap his skin each time. Tony is being pounded in good and due forms, and he's moaning and panting around the dick in his mouth. He's losing his rhythm with his blowjob, he really needs to please Cap but he can't focus, can't stay in place long enough. Fortunately, Pepper is always here to help:

\- Steve, grab his hair and help yourself.

Tony just has the time to think a "Oh no" before the Captain's strong, large hands are on his hair, grabbing them and Tony's moan is barely shut up by the dick in his mouth. Hair pulling is already one of his big kinks, but being guided and used is an absolute weakness of him. And like this, blindfolded, with Pepper hitting his prostate with every thrust, he's just doomed to come before any of them.

Steve is careful at first, only entering his mouth slowly, not really pushing him but more keeping him in place. But whatever Tony manages to do with his tongue in this position works, and Steve finds himself pushing harder, and harder, matching Pepper's rhythm. And oh, the Cap got strength. It pushes him, stretches him, uses as he wishes that witty mouth of his, and more importantly it pushes him unto Pepper's dick with more and more force, stretching his ass and burning up his insides when she thrusts back. Tony is being pushed on both ends, completely used, completely bound and at their mercy, both holes abused by strong hips thrusts, and he's so close to coming it hurts him. He squeezes around the dick in his throat and Steve moans, he actually moans with that angelic voice of him, and that's all it takes to push Tony over the edge. He spills on the bench, completely untouched, his orgasm hitting him with the strength of a truck. He comes and he comes and he comes, and if Pepper slows her rhythm and finally stops, Steve keeps fucking his mouth long after his orgasm is gone. He moans louder and louder, something in Tony's stomach contacts when he does and Tony wants to take him deeper, to please him, to make him come. When Steve does, he coats Tony's throat in come and fills his mouth, and he makes the most beautiful sound Tony has ever heard him make.

The dick in his mouth disappears, and when Tony comes down from his high, he is left utterly and completely exhausted. He feels used, swollen, full, satisfied beyond anything he dreamt, but also tired as fuck. He's coming to realise how drenched in sweat, tears and come he is. Pepper is passing a hand on his back, petting and calming him. Steve comes back from wherever he was gone smelling faintly of soap, and Tony feels his hands on his hair again, gentler, kinder. He leans toward theses hands and Steve lets him rub his cheek against his palm. Then the hands disappear and the blindfold is removed: the first thing Tony sees, out of focus and blurry but at his level, is Steve's "sorry not sorry" expression. That beautiful bastard.

\- Sorry about the hair, Steve still tries.

\- No you're not, Tony answer with a voice closer to the sound a toad would make.

\- No, I'm not, Steve smiles. Tony, you're amazing.

Tony closes his eyes and let his head falls back to Steve's hand. He only vaguely registers that Pepper is now turning around him, undoing the bounds of his legs and of his arms, but that no clac echoes on the walls. She must have taken the heels off; good, these are hot as fuck but so hard to walk in. Steve is playing with hairs on the side of his head, and rubbing a hand on his beard. Tony has no strength left in him.

When he's free he tries to push himself upward, but he's way too weak for that; still, it takes Pepper's hand on his back for him to stop trying.

\- Don't worry, we will take care of that.

As if this was a signal -eh, it probably was-, Steve stands back up, turns around Tony and freaking lift him up. He just. Lift him. As if he weighed nothing more than a pack of flour. If Tony could, he would come again just from that. Especially since the Cap is extremely naked right now.... Steve walks him bridal-style to where Pepper show him and it's only then that Tony registers that the room isn't dark anymore. A gentle light has been placed next to a mattress on the floor, and next to this mattress are some cereal bars and bottles of water. Tony has to hide the blush of his face in Steve's pecs. Maybe it's a bit to touch them too. Maybe.

Once he's on the mattress, the two start taking care of him. Steve opens a cereal bar for him and Pepper gets a wet towel that is miraculously room temperature and not ice cold, and she starts slowly rinsing him off. She wipes his stomach, cleans his inner thighs, wipes his chin and his mouth. She rinses it and then passes it on his arms, on his leg and on his face. She kisses him, slowly, on the corner of his mouth. Then she turns him in foetal position and, while Tony is chewing on his cereal bar, Steve passes the towel on his back. His entire back. Including his bottom.

\- God, Tony, he mutters while touching it through the towel.

Pepper and Tony exchange a look and can't help but smile.

\- Enjoying the view, Steve? she asks while popping a chunk of cereal bar in her mouth.

\- I-I'm sorry, Pepper, I didn't mean to... it's just, look at that! That is a good butt!

Tony can't help a giggle to work its way up his belly and through his lips, and Pepper follows him. Steve just grins but doesn't take his hands away.

\- How did you come to be here today to compliment my ass anyway, Rogers? Tony asks, turning his head around.

The cereal bars seem to have done him some good. His posture is less shivering and more of a baroque lavish pose. His hand is also tracing patterns on Pepper's legs, that have somehow lost their thigh-high stocking without Tony noticing.

\- Well..., Steve starts, and Tony could swear there's the faintest blush on the chiselled cheekbones. It's all Pepper's idea. She... I was... Do you remember that time I went to the workshop while you were working on a portable satellite launcher? You had that... that flashlight in your mouth. The big one, the military model. And then I walked into a workbench, and I told you it was because I was on my phone? Well I wasn't on my phone. It... it was the flashlight, Tony.

\- And I saw that, Pepper says with a smile in her voice.

Tony is almost certain there's a sadistic something in her tone, as if she was tremendously enjoying Steve's embarrassment. Knowing her, she probably is. Even Steve turns his head, almost shocked, but his expression is betrayed by the twitch of his lips that soon becomes a real grin.

\- I know, she's amazing, Tony agrees. How did she convince you?

\- You bend over to fix something and... listen Tony, I didn't mean to stare but those pants! I literally couldn't look away and Pepper came to me and... well...

\- And there wasn't much convincing to do, Pepper smiles again.

Steve starts coughing and Tony's grin widens. Oh, he's fully recovered now.

\- If she promised you a piece of this ass, she obviously lied, he points out. You will have to wait next time, big guy.

Steve and Pepper immediately look at each other over his body spread out on the mattress, and Tony feels like he's missing something.

\- There will be a next time, right? he asks, getting on his elbows. Pepper, tell me you didn't promise him a one-time kind of deal!

\- I was more focused on the logistic of making him come here without sounds than making him fit into our next month planning, yes.

\- Wait. So... this wasn't discussed at all?

Tony watches as both of them shrug vaguely.

\- No no no, that has to happen again. If you like my butt from the outside, you absolutely have to visit it, Captain!

Steve can't help a big smile to spread on his face. He lets his hand slowly fall back on Tony's buttcheek again, and the man sighs.

\- Yes, god. Doesn't that feel more right?

Steve gives it a grab, and Tony, unprepared, let out a gasp. Another firm grab and Tony's warning the Captain:

\- Though, Rogers, you might want to stop doing that or, amazing shag or not, you will leave me with a bad case of frustration.

\- Not if I follow through, Steve notes, voice suddenly low.

...Okay, Tony wasn't expecting that. He's had time to recover, even if he's still sore all over, but... Steve's bluffing, right? Tony would be more than happy for another round if he wasn't, but he has to be bluffing. Even if his hand is getting insistent.

\- Yeah, then if you mean that, you better start getting in position, old man, Tony tries to sound level headed. Assuming you even know how to do it, that is. We have excellent books, Pepper could...ah... could give you some... some picture books we... have lying around, I think...

\- Oh, I know alright, Steve smiles.

And suddenly he grabs Tony's leg, turns him around and magically appears between Tony's thighs, lifting the man’s naked waist so his butt rest on Steve's folded legs. Okay, Tony's breathing might be a little shaky just from this display of strength.

\- Are you sure you're up for this? the Cap ask, voice still as low but sincerity pointing in it.

\- Are you sure you are? I mean, you're o-over one thousand years old, can- can you even get it up again so soon?

\- Tony, he is already up, Pepper points out softly.

Tony looks down, and fuck, Steve really is. The mere sight of it takes a whimper out of Tony's throat while his head falls backward. This reaction seems to unlock something in Steve, and his hands grab the waist before him, a thigh grip that keeps him in place and will leave bruises. Tony's body arches, small sounds escaping from his lips. Oh no, oh no no no no no. Oh yes.

Steve's hand travel from the waist to the knees, and back up, spreading the thighs further apart. Shivers run up Tony's skin, his body already reacting: his dick stiffen, harden, his hips try to thrust in the air. Cap works his inner thighs, higher, always higher, until he takes him with his big, larges hands. His very able hands. He works Tony from the base to the tip of his dick, and Tony moans, he can even keep it in himself, he moans and whimpers and tries to hump this hand some more. He maybe should be ashamed to be this demanding, this soon, but honestly, he doesn't care. When Steve's second hand starts to get between his legs and pushing the still reddened and sensitive ring of muscles, Tony bites his lips and covers his face with an arm.

\- Oh shit, Steve mutters, promptly stopping. I didn't... fuck, where's the... I guess we were quite rough, does it hurt?

Tony does the smallest nod and Steve is about to retreat his hand when Pepper catches his wrist.

\- You're mistaken, Steve. He said it hurts, not that he wanted you to stop.

She indicates Tony's face with his chin: very red, very sweaty, he's still trying to move his hips to get more contact. Steve hesitantly touches Tony's hole, and the man desperately whimpers and pushes down on the hand.

\- He's... wow, Steve lets out with big eyes.

\- Yeah, I know, Pepper answers with a proud and amazed voice.

\- How about less talking and more doing me? Tony asks with a very little voice.

Steve tries to push again, slightly deeper this time, and Tony moans. There's still a good amount of lube in him, but Pepper still hands the bottle to Cap who help himself generously. Finger coated in it, he pushes again. Tony is still a bit loose from Pepper's work, and Steve does a quick and efficient job of opening him more. Tony's lip is red from his own bites.

The whimpers and the moans he makes... Steve has to still his hands.

\- Tony, you will have to stop making these sounds or I'm not going to last long enough to enter you, he says, voice low as ever.

\- I got this, Pepper announces.

Before any of the men can turn their head, she's up on her feet and getting her strap-on holder off. Steve's first reaction is to look away; but Pepper is already putting one leg over Tony and, graceful as ever, sits down on his chest.

\- You're alright? she checks, just to make sure.

Tony nods vigorously and his eyes are so desperate, so demanding, that Pepper waste very little time to go sit directly on his face. He moans, a soft sound choked out by Pepper on his mouth, and he starts to work. His hands grab her thighs, and he starts focusing on what to do, how to do it. Unfortunately for him, Steve gets back to opening him, to moving his hand on his dick, and Tony is suddenly way less focused. And what doesn't help him at all is that Steve seems done with the preparation, and enters him immediately with one swift, lubed movement.

Tony cries out and his hands have to grasp the sheets. Captain America is big, stretching just enough for Tony to feel every single movement he makes, and it's so fucking good. His tongue work gets less active, but before he can remind himself to focus on that, Steve gets out and plunge in again, quicker, stronger; Tony moans around Pepper, and she sights of satisfaction.

\- Come on, Tony, focus on the lady, Steve reminds him.

Tony tongue immediately gets back to being the most amazing, the most beautiful thing Pepper experienced. He enters, licks, pushes, traces, circles and soon Pepper has to put her own hands on the mattress to keep her balance. Her long hair fall on her shoulder and Tony loves her so, so much. He loves her even more now that Steve is slowly entering and exiting him, a regular but unstoppable pace. He wants Pepper to feel as good as she makes him feel: he pushes some more, flickers, teases and sucks, and when she lets out her first, soft moan, Tony could explode of happiness. He keeps on tracing, pushing, adoring her, while Steve keeps stretching him around his amazing super-dick. Tony honestly thinks heaven is very close to this.

Pepper’s moans around him get high pitched, sign that she’s loosing control over her body, that she’s getting close; Her hip movement become more demanding, more frenetic, urging Tony to be quicker and deeper, faster, more, more, more... Suddenly, she has a whole-body shiver and she grabs his hair, violent and rough. He stills. She takes some time to calm herself, then some more time to slowly let go of his hair, and only then she let herself falls on the side, on the mattress, and rolls off him. A calm and exhausted smile brightens her face, framed by hairs sticking by sweat on her forehead. She sleepily pats Steve's leg:

\- I'm good, you can do it.

Neither of them has talked about what "it" might be, but the all know it. Steve grabs Tony's hips and, without the fear of hurting Pepper slowing him anymore, he absolutely rams into Tony. The genius lets out the loudest moan, but Steve doesn't leave him any time; he gets powerful, and hard, and too quick to be fully comfortable, getting deeper and deeper with each thrust, and when Steve start to stroke his aching dick, Tony knows he's gone. Three strokes and he explodes, he spills, he goes blind. He can barely hear Steve's cry, his compliments, his praises. Steve comes, and Tony...

Tony is full, he's hurt, he's cramping but he's so deeply, deeply satisfied, as if a warm, light feeling is spreading under his skin, in his very veins, and filling his whole body. It's perfect.

He flinches when Steve retracts, but soon the super soldier flops next to him on the mattress, and hugs him with one arm, exhausted and out of breath. On the other side of the makeshift bed, he feels Pepper's hand sliding into his own. The three of them are naked, satisfied and sleepy, breathing together on a mattress in the centre of the compound's gym. Tony's pretty sure he saw a blanket folded next to the mattress, but he's dozing off before thinking about covering them. Just before falling asleep, he hears one of them, maybe himself, asking Jarvis to lock down the door so they won't be bothered tomorrow morning.

And as his conscience is sliding toward dreams, Steve's arm around his waist and Pepper holding his hand, Tony thinks that yes, they will definitely have to find room in their planning to do this again.


End file.
